Every cloud has a silver lining
by Kaitlin Green Astro Ranger
Summary: After Enies Lobby events, Zoro reflects about a certain nakama. Rated T, ZoRo fic, enjoy!


**EVERY CLOUD HAS A SILVER LINING**

**The aftermath**

_**Author's note:**__ Hi everybody!, I hope you enjoy this fic, it's placed after Enies Lobby and before Thriller Bark's events. Just remind, read and review._

"I want to LIVE!" was her anguished answer, while tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.

Without second thoughts, we hurried to save her, winning all our battles against the CP9, but when we arrived to the bridge, I could only see Spandam slicing her neck, I ran as fast as I could, as well as my nakamas, but it was too late… when I could reach her, after defeating Spandam, and take her in my arms, I looked directly into her eyes, but it was too late… her blue eyes were empty, her soul had abandoned her body, she was death.

Suddenly, my eyes flew open , and found myself lying on a bed that wasn't mine, panting heavily, and I could feel tears forming in my eyes. It took me a few minutes before I realized that I wasn't at Enies Lobby, and she was with us, alive.

I was at our new ship, the "Thousand Sunny", the new bed and sheets were courtesy of the Galley-La company. It was our first night on the ship.

After wiping my tears away, I checked my table clock, it was only around midnight. I could hear the soft snores from my nakamas and the waves. I tried to relax, we were all save and sound after our little adventure at the World Government's City of Justice, Enies Lobby, for saving her from their "justice", I couldn't help but a sarcastic smile formed on my lips thinking about their meaning of this word.

I tried to get back to sleep, but it was imposible, the nightmare was so vivid, and I still could see her empty eyes, and how my heart was tearing into lots of pieces thinking I lost her.

Anybody can think I'm in love with her… how can I love someone that I can't fully trust yet? Being true, she has saved our day many times, and proved her loyalty to us countless times. But when she left without any explanation with CP9, plotting us on Iceburg's murder attempt, hate was the only thing I could feel towards her.

Before Water 7's events, I tried so hard to trust her, after all, our captain, in spite of being so innocent and his tendency to think everybody was good persons, fully trusted her.

I went out of the bed, and put only my trousers and boots, since I was sleeping wearing only my boxers, and walked towards the crow's nest, because there were my weights. Maybe some training can help me in order to get back to sleep, it won't be the first time I sleep out of my bed, or my hammock, when we were back on the Going Merry. Poor Going Merry, this ship was our house for long time, and I was still grieving its destruction after saving us at Enies Lobby when we had lost our hopes of surviving the terrible Buster Call. She was right, a Buster Call is the most terrifying experience that anyone can live. Now I can understand why she went with the CP9 to Enies Lobby, trying to save us from them.

Damn my awful sense of direction!, how can't I get lost in this ship? it's bigger than Going Merry!, the door that I thought was the one which lead me to the crow's nest stairs, was the kitchen's ones.

Before I could enter into the kitchen, I heard cries. I wonder who's up this late and crying. I know, Enies Lobby was hard for all of us, and we're still recovering from the bounds we received during our battles, specially our captain, who battled against Rob Lucci, the CP9's "no-leader".

Hiding in the kitchen's shadows, because the only light was from a single candle, is a figure, with a coffee cup in front of him or her, I can't say for sure who is.

"Who's there?" asked the figure, I recognized her voice.

"It's me, Zoro", I said trying to hide the relief on my voice when I heard her voice.

"Why are you up this late? Are your bounds keeping you awake?"

I sighed. So many times, her caring nature makes me feel anger and joy at once, always worrying about us before her.

"Just thinking" was my only response.

Before I could realize, she threw herself into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck, and resting her head on my shoulder, began to cry hard. What would Nami do or say in this situation? It seems my arms had their own thoughts, because I found myself wrapping my arms around her for comforting her while she cried. My left hand started to rub small circles on her neck, what is my HAND DOING?, my face was deep red when I became aware of how close our bodies were.

She kept crying for half an hour, and when her sobs faded she lifted her head to look directly into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm silly crying like this." She tried to pull off my arms, but my arms had other thoughts than my mind was screaming, they tightened their grip around her…

"Don't say that, I think…" WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! Definitely, my body works independently of my brain. Me?, the great Roronoa Zoro!, trying to confort the woman who I've fallen in love? lips! Stop working independently of my brain! What! What am I thinking about? Me? in love with _Nico Robin_? No way!

"What do you think, Zoro?" her voice suddenly took me back to reality.

"I… uh… think…" I said in a rush.

"Sorry? Say again please." She said with a shadow of a smile gracing her lips. I suddenly realized how dangerously close were her lips from mine.

I turned my face away from hers, blushing furiously trying to pull off of her. But she tightened her grip around my neck.

"Thank you very much, Mr. swordsman", she whispered into my ear, she kissed my cheek and pulled off from me, and walked away of the kitchen, leaving me stunned.


End file.
